


Dictation

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, D/s themes, F/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Remote Control Vibrator, Spanking, referenced lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold decides to tease his assistant, she decides to tease him back. Dictation is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictation

**Author's Note:**

> tinuviel-undomiel said:  
> Blow verse: Gold makes Belle where vibrating underwear at work, and controls the remote during a meeting. ;-D
> 
> ishtarelisheba said:  
> Remote control vibrator he uses to summon her instead of the phone/intercom for a day (or however long). Bonus points if he bumps the buttons while it's in his pocket without knowing and she goes to his office while he's in with someone. *cackle*

“Miss French, can I see you for a minute?” Mr. Gold said from the doorway to his office.

Belle practically leapt to her feet on instinct, earning her a sympathetic glance from her deskmate and a knowing smirk from Ariel, who was the only person who knew they were sleeping together, though not all the torrid details – especially not the fact that they had gone to a sex party, or that it turned out he was friends with Mistress Mal from law school and she was apparently one of the top prosecutors in the state. Or that said prosecutor was hinting at throwing a dinner party where Belle strongly suspected that Aurora would be on the menu for at least part of the evening.

Belle was getting better at her cunnilingus skills, though. Last time there had been a playdate, while Mal and Mr. Gold chatted Belle and Aurora had been instructed to amuse each other. Afterward, they hadn't even made it back to her place before he had to pull over and fuck her in the backseat of his car. She was fairly certain he only accepted the play invitations anymore because he liked watching her with Aurora so much, because at this point Mal had mostly stopped giving orders and instead seemed content to watch the other two tease each other.

“Yes, Mr. Gold?” she said as she shut the door to his office behind her, unsure if this was work related or not yet. “You wanted to see me?”

“I have a surprise for you,” he said. “But first, take off your clothes.”

Her interest was already piqued. She knew he had a meeting followed by clients all day. The most she had hoped for was to sit on his desk during a conference call that afternoon.

She quickly stripped down to her panties and stood waiting further instruction. He took a box out of a drawer in his desk and opened it, revealing a little purple U shaped piece of silicone with a button on it. The shape was suggestive enough but she couldn't quite figure out what the thing actually did.

“On the desk and panties off,” he said, sitting in his chair and waiting as she moved some papers and did as he commanded.

Belle spread her legs, exposing herself fully to him. He took the toy out of its box and held the button, causing a little light to click on.

“Have I ever told you that you're an excellent assistant?” he asked, running his thumb over her clit. “You always seem to know when I want you.”

“It's not hard,” she gasped. “Lately you always want me.”

“Indeed,” he replied with a smirk, sliding two fingers into her. “But I thought this might help take some of the guesswork out of it.”

She meant to ask him how, but then he started stroking her g-spot and it came out more as a murmur than words. Suddenly his fingers were gone and replaced with the toy, which went over her pubic bone so one end pressed on her clit and the other was on her g-spot.

“So,” he said, picking up his phone and pushing something on the screen. “I thought we might try this. One short buzz means come to my office now,” this was punctuated with a soft vibration from the toy. “Two means bring coffee.” Another pair of buzzes almost had her kicking the desk in frustration. “And one long one means that I'm thinking of fucking you.” This last he demonstrated as well and Belle was sure she was not going to make it the whole day at this rate.

“Do you understand?” he asked, triggering another sudden burst of pleasure.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said.

“Good,” he replied. “Now, get dressed and go back to your desk.”

She nodded and put her clothes back on quickly before going back out into the office. Ariel gave her a wink that meant the redhead was sure that they had been making out and Belle didn't even have time to enjoy that juxtaposition before two quick vibrations went off, alerting her to the fact he needed coffee.

He was already on the phone when she got there, so she left the mug on his desk and returned to her work. It was going to be a terribly long day.

 

In hindsight, Belle didn't think the new toy would have been so bad if it just hadn't been such a weak vibration (or, more likely, he was keeping it on low). Nobody could hear it, but it was just present enough that whenever he set it off it turned her on without offering any real release.

At least he buzzed for her during his conference call and she grabbed her notepad and a pen and hurried in, avoiding the odd looks she got when she entered without knocking or being (visibly) called.

Mr. Gold was sitting in his big leather office chair with the speakerphone on, though she knew from experience he left it muted unless he had to respond to something personally. If it was a client or someone who needed his attention, he would gesture for her to sit on the desk and he would finger her the whole time. This one, though, was with the CPA who handled the firm’s finances. He had to be there as partner, but his input was almost never required.

She dropped to her knees as soon as the door was locked, crawling over to him and settling under his desk. It was strange to think this had been a secret fantasy she had fucked herself to just a few months prior, and now here she was on her knees servicing him just like she had always wanted. This time, though, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He was already half hard when she slid her hands up his thighs and unbuckled his belt. She now knew from experience (and from him whispering them to her as he fucked her) the things he liked, and he liked having her be the one to unzip his pants and pull his cock out. He liked the way she would lick her lips and suck the head in, and the way she would start slowly before working to a good speed, sucking him harder and faster until he came deep in her throat, drinking him down and putting him away. She suspected that most of all he liked that she took great care with him, treating him reverently during their games and making a display of her desire and her submission in the littlest things.

So of course, he would notice instantly when she broke with her usual routine. Instead of sucking him down greedily, this time she decided to test her luck and tease him the way he was teasing her. She licked up his length from base to tip, sucking the head of his cock in for a few seconds before going back to licking him. He watched her in puzzlement for a bit as she kept going, alternating licks and kisses but never once putting him all the way in her mouth.

“Careful, Miss French,” he said darkly, and when she did it again he turned her vibrator onto its low setting again and left it there. The low rumble of it combined with the taste of him just set her on edge and she found her hand moving lower on instinct.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said, tapping her knee with his shoe. “Finish what you started first.”

She whimpered, but resumed her teasing. She finally took him into her mouth, and his hand came and threaded into her hair, guiding her at a steady pace up and down his length. She didn't give him the steady firm suction she knew he liked, though. Instead she alternated between sucking and dragging her tongue against the thick vein that ran the length of him. So intent was she at her task, she almost missed the intercom ring out with Ariel's voice. The call had ended and she hasn't even noticed

“Mr. Gold?” Ariel said. “Regina Mills called during your conference call. She needed to cancel her appointment, there was a family emergency.”

“Thank you, Ariel,” he said with a slightly strained voice. “I think Miss French and I will use the time to catch up on some correspondence. See that we're not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir,” Ariel said, cutting the line between them.

“Oh, Miss French,” he said to her. “What am I going to do with you?”

In response, she suddenly started sucking him harder, but she knew it was too little, too late. This plan had counted on him having an appointment after she teased him, not a free hour to drive her crazier.

“On the desk, my dear,” he said, pulling her head off his shaft by her hair. “Lay down on your stomach.”

She crawled out from under the desk and bent over the top, the added height from her heels keeping her ass upturned even as the rest of her body was pressed flat against the surface.

He stood and came around behind her, brushing her hair back off her neck and then sliding her skirt up and her panties down.

Belle was sure she was going to go crazy waiting for him to talk to her again. He wasn't angry, she knew that much. He never got angry with her and certainly not when her mouth had been wrapped around his cock seconds ago. But he would play this game as long as she was willing to play it with him, and this time she had started it.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said at last when the silence and inattention had gone on too long

“No you're not,” he said with a little chuckle as he dragged his fingers across her entrance lightly, smearing her wetness across her ass. “You are many things, Miss French, but you are certainly not sorry.”

She whimpered and bucked back into his touch a little. She just needed him to touch her, dammit. To her surprise, her notepad landed next to her face, followed quickly by a pen.

“Pick them up,” he said, rubbing her hip as he stood behind her. “I assume you know how to take dictation.”

She hadn't ever taken dictation in her entire life, having entered the workforce after computers, but this didn't seem like the time to argue as his cock brushed against her pussy.

“To: Mallory Fitzgerald,” he said as he lined himself up with her entrance. “You'll need to find her address later, my dear.”

This point was punctuated by a light slap to Belle's ass that made her squeal as he thrust into her deeply.

Belle already knew she was sunk. The gentle vibrations that had served to drive her batty all day suddenly became unbearably good once he added his cock to them. She had no idea how to even begin to keep writing if he was going to leave it in her.

“Dear Mal,” he began, slapping her ass again when she didn't immediately continue writing. “Dear Mal, Unfortunately I must inform you that Belle has been lax in her behavior since your last session.”

He paused as she struggled to keep up, reaching down to fondle her breasts through her shirt as he waited.

“She has been completely unappreciative of gifts,” he said with yet another spank. “Demanding of orgasms.” _Spank._ “She talks back and worst of all –”

“Please, Mr. Gold, may I come?” she blurted out, earning another spank.

“ – she _interrupts_ and she talks back,” he corrected, spanking her twice more. “And you may come when I've finished the letter. Now, where was I?”

“Interrupts,” Belle forced out, trying to focus on the pen and paper and anything except how good it felt to have him fuck her like this and how much she never wanted it to stop.

He paused and she suddenly felt her panties being pushed into her mouth.

“Can't have you making any more noise, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear before finding one of her nipples and tweaking it.

“Interrupts and talks back,” he repeated once she was gagged. “And worst of all, she has gotten spoiled. I think it might be time for another session with you, the details of which can be discussed at our next visit.”

He spanked her again, a little harder now or maybe she was just more on edge but all her nerves were on fire and she was having trouble remembering how to even spell. He had to be almost done now, didn't he?

“At the very least,” he continued, spanking her again. “She is absolutely not allowed to come at her next play date with Aurora no matter how much she begs.”

That was going to be almost impossible to handle and they both knew it. Aurora was a full time submissive and she could play Belle like a fiddle if she wanted to. He was setting her up to need another round of discipline and she couldn't even care right now, because her entire world had shrunk to the paper in front of her face and his long slow strokes into her. He could have asked her to move in and become his full time housekeeper-slash-sex slave and she would have agreed as long as he would just let her come.

“Are you getting this?” he asked, pulling out and holding with just the head of his cock in her. “Read it back to me.”

He reached forward and pulled the panties out of her mouth, placing a hand in the center of her back to pin her down when she tried to buck back onto him.

“ _She is absolutely not allowed to come at her next play date with Aurora,”_ Belle read shakily. “ _No matter how much she begs_.”

“Perfect,” he said, shoving the panties back between her lips and thrusting into her hard. “On another note,” he said, and she could have almost cried at the realization he had more to say. “I have decided to take your advice and will be signing papers on a secluded weekend home in the woods later today.”

This was news to Belle, though between the thrusts punctuating all his words and the spanks punctuating every point, she couldn't quite put together why he chose to bring it up _now_.

“Not that she deserves it after her behavior today,” he continued, spanking her again. “But I am very much looking forward to seeing Belle hosting you and Aurora in it once the place is furnished,” another spank. “And once her behavior is better.”

She was whimpering and on edge, and it took her three tries to spell _furnished_ , but she was hanging on as he started to speed up his thrusts.

“In the meantime,” he continued, abandoning the spanks to grab her hips hard so he could thrust into her faster and faster. “I look forward to fucking her against a window so any passerby can see what a beautiful little whore brings me my coffee and sucks my cock each day.”

Between his words and his thrusts it didn't matter if he was done or not, Belle came harder than she ever had in her life, her whole body trembling out of her control as he fucked her through it and came with a groan, spilling himself inside of her.

“Regards,” he said finally. “Dorian Gold.”

Belle scrawled the last three words as he collapsed into his chair and slid his fingers into her, spreading their combined fluids along her slit.

“I said _after_ the letter,” he said teasingly, and all she could do was nod in acknowledgment. She was completely spent.

He pulled her down into his lap, one hand holding her upright and the other pulling the panties from her mouth.

“I'll sorry Mr. Gold,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. You just fucked me too good.”

He groaned and rubbed her panties against her pussy slowly before sliding them in and leaving his fingers inside her.

“You're forgiven this time,” he replied. “But I'll hold you to that offer this weekend.”

“What's this weekend?” she asked.

“That is when I'm taking you out to my new cabin,” he said. “And I am going to make you scream my name in every single room of it for forty eight hours straight.”

“Wait, you weren't kidding?” she asked him. “You really bought a whole house to have sex in?”

“It seemed the reasonable thing to do,” he replied as though buying property to fuck your assistant was the most normal thing in the world. “I can't really keep anything at my house for us to play with and I can't let you scream in your apartment without worrying about the police showing up.”

He started kissing her neck as his fingers began circling her clit.

“And God I love making you scream,” he said. “And I want to see how many times you can come before you stop interrupting me so much.”

She tried to laugh but it just came out as a breathy moan and he started rubbing her clit faster and faster, murmuring all the dirty things he hoped to do to her starting with bending her over the arm of the sofa and spanking her ass red before fucking it and going on from there. She lost track of all the ways he planned to debauch her sometime around his idea of tying her to the bed on Sunday night and telling everyone at work she was on vacation just so that she could be waiting for him in their bed ready to be fucked all night every night that week.

She couldn't focus on his words by that point, just the soft growl of his accent and the touch of his fingers.

“Come for me, beautiful,” he said and and all at once she was shaking and sobbing in his lap as the orgasm claimed her.

He helped her get put back together once she came down, and she dropped to her knees wordlessly and sucked him clean before tucking him away, the only gesture she had to show him she was devoted to him in all ways and to maybe prove how much his commitment to pleasing her meant. He groaned and petted her hair before helping her up, and she was halfway out the door before the buzz of the toy still lodged in her pussy called her back.

“Don't forget to mail this, Miss French,” he said, holding her handwritten note out to her. “No need to rewrite it, I think the raw version gets the point across quite well.”


End file.
